


A Trust Excercise

by Kaibbage (Lalaen)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Kaibbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was Yugi's determination to see the best in people that stopped him from realizing that Joey's bruises weren't always from fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trust Excercise

When Yugi answered the door, he was far from surprised to see Joey there; and almost less surprised to see that there was an already-purple bruise on his temple that had even split and bled. It wasn't unusual in the least, but Yugi still felt sick with concern as he pulled the taller boy in. 

"Joey, what happened?" He muttered, standing on tip toe to get a better look at his face. That bruise wasn't the only injury, just the most obvious one. The inside corner of his oppositely eye was darkening too, indicating burst blood vessels probably on his brow or nose, and there was a scrape under his jaw. He tended to be a little bit better at protecting his head; he certainly had enough experience in fights, so such severe injuries on his face weren't something that Yugi saw often. 

Joey actually leaned away a little, and that was even more abnormal. "Just a fight, Yug," his voice was quiet and he wouldn't meet Yugi's eyes. "What does it look like?"

Yugi gave him a hesitant smile, expecting him to return it. It was very easy to get Joey to smile, but this time he didn't. He was still staring at the wall. "I bet you sent the other guy off with worse, right?" 

There was a long pause, then a lackluster, "yeah. Course." His tone was downright unnerving. Yugi had never noticed how loud and cocky Joey usually was until it was gone, and he didn't know how to deal with it. For a long moment, they both just stood there.

"Come on, let me clean that blood off." Yugi said, forcing his usual cheerfulness. Whatever was going on, he knew it was probably best he kept acting as normally as possible. He took Joey's arm like he had many times before, but the reflexive tense under his fingers was new. Increasingly worried by the moment, Yugi led him to the bathroom and nudged him to sit down on the closed toilet seat. He'd never seen Joey so reactive and... Obedient? But he wasn't going to push it. "How hard did you get hit in the head?" Maybe it was a concussion. 'Dazed' did seem like a pretty good way to describe the way he was acting. 

Joey only shrugged, and Yugi bent down a little to look in his eyes properly. This was the last person he'd ever expect to struggle meeting his - or anyone's - gaze, but Joey was still looking off to the side determinedly. His pupils didn't appear to be dilated, and this close he didn't look dazed at all. He looked... 

Scared? 

Yugi didn't have to call on Yami to hear his opinion, the spirit was a calm presence in the back of his mind as usual. _Yes. The last time I recall him looking anything like this was when Hirutani threatened to kill you._

Yugi bit his lip worriedly as he dampened a washcloth. "Hey... It wasn't that gang, was it? I know Yami will help..." Joey shook his head, and when Yugi started dabbing away dried blood he got the distinct impression that the other boy was trying his utmost not to move away. 

"No. Wasn't the gang." 

_It's not exactly the same, but I think he is afraid. I do know that he needs you, aibou._

Yugi had a hard time imagining what could scare Joey. Well... He was pretty terrified of paranormal stuff, but this was different. This was something physical, something that could give him bruises. Yugi had watched Joey face down a serial killer wielding a chainsaw with a clear head and no fear. He'd looked a little nervous the day the two of them had finally talked out their feelings for each other, but it hadn't even approached this; and it quickly faded to his normal level of confidence and excitement once he realized Yugi was on the same page. 

The fact that Joey hadn't made any attempt yet to hold him or even touch him was possibly the weirdest thing of all. He was exceptionally affectionate and loved hugging Yugi, pulling him into his lap, or even scooping him up into his arms. That he was trying not to pull away instead was scary by itself. 

Yugi slowly sank down to kneel on the floor in front of the toilet, resting his forearms on Joey's knees. He had to bite his lip again to stop from encouraging conversation. He shouldn't push it. Instead, he took one of Joey's hands to clean off his scraped raw knuckles. 

Joey's knuckles weren't bleeding, though. There were only a few faint bruises that had been there since the beginning of last week. Yugi couldn't stay quiet. Something was very wrong here. 

"Joey, you weren't in a fight," he said gently, still holding one of those larger hands in his own. "Who did this to you?" As he said the words, something clicked into place. He remembered almost unbidden the single time he'd been to Joey's house. Tears welled in his eyes and his hand tightened around the one he was already holding. "It wasn't your dad?" His voice was barely a whisper. The sick feeling in his stomach tightened until it felt like he'd swallowed a rock the size of his fist. 

The way Joey squeezed his eyes shut told Yugi everything he needed to know. His mouth was suddenly too dry. He knew he needed to say something, that Joey needed him to say something, but it was all he could do to stop himself from crying. Yami's quiet mental nudge finally unfroze him, and without thinking he crawled into Joey's lap; entwined his thin arms around the boy's neck and rested his chin on his shoulder. He knew Joey well enough to understand that he wasn't going to let himself cry in front of anyone, even Yugi. Maybe if they weren't looking at each other, he could stop fighting it so hard. 

Yugi had always felt so safe and comfortable here, in Joey's arms, where he'd ended up after a lot of beatings. Even now with his boyfriend trembling, there was warmth and familiarity that Yugi had never felt anywhere else. He ached inside with how much he hoped that he could give Joey a little bit of those feelings, even though he was little and quiet and couldn't protect anyone. "It's ok," he whispered meekly. He didn't know what else to say, and that made it even harder to fight his own tears. Joey had done so much for him, and all Yugi had now when he really needed help was a pathetic 'it's ok'. 

Regardless, strong arms wrapped around his back and pulled him even closer. He could feel Joey press his mouth against his shoulder, and pretended not to notice that he was crying. It would make him feel better about it, and he probably needed this. Yugi thought everyone did, once and a while. 

"I shouldn'ta gotten you in this." Joey mumbled against his neck. Now that he'd started holding on, it felt like he'd never let go. 

Yugi shook his head quickly. "I'm... Really glad you came here. You can any time," he flushed a little, hiding his own face in Joey's broad shoulder even though they couldn't see each anyways. It was really easy and comfortable for the two of them to be boyfriends, but sometimes when it came down to intense emotional things it was a little embarrassing. "I mean really any time. It's safe for you here," he babbled into Joey's shirt, feeling stupid. 

The grip he was in suddenly became almost crushing. "I love you so much," Joey's voice cracked. His shoulders were shuddering so much it would be impossible for Yugi to not notice, but he continued to pretend he didn't anyways. 

"I love you," Yugi said, though he felt stupid just echoing it back; like it meant less that way. "... It's ok." He knew it wasn't really, but that was probably still the best thing he could say. He twined his fingers in the hair at Joey's nape and rubbed circles on the back of his neck with his thumb. Yugi realized his own face was wet. At some point, he'd started silently crying. And how couldn't he, seeing someone who was normally so strong in this state - that was even aside from how much he ached that Joey had to live with this. He was still being held in a vice grip, but he couldn't care less. "Joey, it's ok..." He repeated. 

There was another long silence as they just held each other. Yugi could actually feel Joey getting calmer, relaxing under him. This wasn't really the most ideal place for them to cuddle, but that wasn't a main concern right now. Just when Yugi was starting to think that he should suggest they move to his room, Joey lifted his head enough to talk properly. "... Thanks, Yug." He sounded ashamed; but much more himself, and that was enough to make Yugi relax too. 

"But I haven't done anything?" 

"Heh. Shut up." Though still quiet, he did manage to sound a little teasing. He shifted his hold on Yugi to grab him under the armpits and slide him back enough so they could look at each other. Joey's face was red and his eyes were still watery, but he was trying to force a shaky smile. "Listen, ok? It's not just now. You... I dunno, man. You're the only one who ever made me feel like I belonged. I guess that's kinda dumb."

Yugi shook his head quickly. 

"No one gave a shit til you. No one cared if I lived or died. Ok? So thank you. Ya saved me." 

Yugi nearly launched himself at Joey in order to go back to holding him tight. He felt like he was going to burst with emotions, and hiding his face in Joey's shirt also covered up that he was tearing up again. "Of course I care about you!" He blurted. 

Joey didn't seem to mind Yugi getting so close again, quite the opposite. He gave him a squeeze and rested his cheek against Yugi's hair. "You's the first person who ever bothered gettin close. So you're just, real special, yanno?"

"You're the best friend I ever had," Yugi said, muffled against Joey's shoulder. "And... Well. More. I'm worried about you?" He trailed off and it almost sounded like a question. 

"Don't be." Joey said calmly, squeezing him again. "Just you bein around, not knowin anything, made it easier to handle this shit than anything else ever did. Ok? Now, with you on my side? Yug, I could take on the world." He half-chuckled, and Yugi felt all the knots his stomach had worked itself into finally loosen. Joey was acting like himself again. 

"I won't mention this next time," Yugi said suddenly, moving his head to rest his chin on Joey's shoulder instead. "I mean... You can come here, and I won't ask what happened. I won't tell you I know it wasn't a fight..."

"Thanks. But... Maybe I'll tell ya?"

"Only if you want!" 

Joey grabbed Yugi's tiny hips and slid him back towards his knees. Yugi was about to ask why; but Joey was just looking him over, his self-satisfied grin growing by the second. "I'm so fuckin' lucky." He leaned in until his and Yugi's foreheads bumped lightly together. 

_He adores you,_ Yami said conversationally. Yugi could feel that Yami trusted Joey and his intentions, and that made him happy. His other self's approval was important to him, especially when the spirit had a history of a dangerous temper. Well, come to think of it, maybe having that trait in common helped him get along with Joey. 

"Let's... Go to my room," Yugi said with a smile that was maybe just a little coy. He couldn't resist rubbing his nose against Joey's, seeing as it was right there, and it made them both laugh a bit. Yugi didn't see the problem with doing things that others might think of as slightly childish; not when they were fun and made someone happy. "We'll watch a movie or something?" He bit his lip to stop a smile. Usually whenever they watched a movie they didn't get all the way through before getting distracted by kissing that ended up escalating into a lot more. For obvious reasons, that probably wouldn't happen this time - but maybe it would and it would be just what they both needed to feel better. 

"Yeah." Joey gave him about half of his usual dumb grin. It was more than enough to make Yugi happy.


End file.
